Broken Plan (B-plan)
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Author : Jeez jeez, Broken heart akhirnya muncul juga ... Stella : Bukan, baka ! Ini Broken Plan jangan menakutiku ! *hit the Author with rapier* Vanille : Stella ... Noctis : -.-


Title : broken plan (B-plan)

Game : Final fantasy versus 13

Character :

_**Resume from 'Love Exams & an act of love by tenebrae princess'**_

_** STELLA POV**_

Hari kamis, musim panas. Kemarin, habis – habisan menantang musim ujian. Sekarang waktunya bersantai.

Aku berjalan dengan santainya. Memasukkan baju renang, baju santai, ban renang, kembang api, pakaian dalam, dll. Kyaaa ! Nggak nyangka bakal ke pantai bersama Noctis. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpoin. Pertama ngapain yaa, duduk bersebelahan dengan Noctis, berduaan dengan Noctis, makan bersama, Kyaaa !

Knock. Knock. Suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku segera membukakan pintu. Oh, kali ini adalah Tifa-san.

" Ada apa, Tifa-san ? " tanyaku.

" Dasar, kau ini. Sekarang sudah jam berapa ? Sebentar lagi mau berangkat. Para Square gakuen sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan segera berangkat. Yang belum ada hanya kamu ! " seru Tifa. Aku langsung menampakkan wajah Kaget dan membelalakan mata.

" Tidak ! Aku harus ikut ! "

Lima belas menit kemudian.

" Fuaah, Yokata. Aku dapat kursi. " kataku. Lightning dan Vanille duduk di sebelahku. Aku duduk didekat jendela, Vanille duduk ditengah. Sedangkan Lightning duduk di tepi.

" Sayang, tidak jadi duduk dengan Noctis yaa " tungkas Vanille.

" Ihik ... Kau benar. Satu jadwalku hangus sudah ... " rintihku.

" Demo, masih ada jadwal lain kan ... " tambah Lightning.

" Oh, so-so. Kau benar. Masih ada jadwal lain ! Uhm, Ganbatte ! " seruku.

" OWWW ! " kata Vanille.

Selama perjalanan. Pemandangan diluar tampak indah. Melewati gunung. Hutan – hutan yang subur. Kicauan burung. Suara aliran sungai dan air terjun. Terutama saat melewati jembatan yang melintasi danau dibawahnya. Woaa, sungguh indah.

Pantai yang kami tuju adalah pantai Chamber. Biasanya liburan ujian, banyak pengunjung yang datang tapi, kali ini sudah di booking Square Gakuen.

" Woaa ! Biru, lautnya berwarna biru ! " seruku.

Vanille berlari kecil dari belakangku. " So-so, Jadi nggak sabar buat main ! " tungkasnya. Lightning menaruh alas duduk yang cukup lebar untuk empat orang.

" Kita disini saja. " kata Lightning. Kami berdua mengangguk.

_After change_

Pyash pyash pyash. Suara kakiku menyentuh air laut.

" Vanille lempar bolanya kesini ! " seruku. Vanille memukul bola pantai ke arahku. Kutangkis ke arah Vanille kembali. Kami berdua bermain bola pantai. Sedangkan Lightning sedang menikmati tidurnya dibawah matahari dengan memakai kacamata hitam.

Ada juga beberapa murid lain yang bermain voli di pantai. Berenang. Diving. Surfing. Membuat _sandcastle_, dll. Tapi, tidak salah satu dari mereka aku melihat Noctis. Kemana yaa.

Aku mengeringkan diriku dengan handuk. Vanille pergi untuk membeli tiga kelapa muda untuk kami. Aku pergi untuk jalan – jalan dengan dalih mencari Noctis.

" Ungg, kemana yaa. ". Aku mencari di street echo. Tidak ada. Kucari di hotel tempatnya menginap. Tidak ada. Kutanya teman – teman. Juga tidak ada yang melihat. " Noct .. kamu dimana sih ? " keluhku.

Aku mencari Noctis hingga waktunya sudah sore. Murid – murid bersiap dengan kembang api mereka. Vanille mengirim SMS padaku agar segera kembali ke tempat tadi Lightning menaruh alas duduk itu. Mereka membawa BBq dan semacam itulah. Tapi, kalau nggak ada Noctis nggak seru.

Aku mencari Noctis hingga ke atas bukit. Lumayan jauh dari pantai. Tapi pemandangannya sangat indah. Pantai dan lautannya tampak memantulkan sinar bulan. Aku sampai bengong oleh keindahannya. Tapi, melihat sendirian seperti ini .. rasanya menyedih

GREP. Tanganku di pegang oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan. Dia tampak terengah – engah. Noctis ! Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan memeluknya.

" Huwaa ! Noctis bodoh, bodoh, bodoh ! Kamu kemana saja, aku mencari mu tahu ! " tungkasku. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

Noctis mengelus kepalaku. " Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Tapi ... " wajahnya tersipu. Lucu sekali. " Maaf ya, dan terimakasih sudah mau mencariku. ". Sekarang gantian aku yang tersipu.

" O-oh .. " balasku. Noctis menggenggam tanganku. " Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku ? "

" Aku diberitahu Lightning dan dimarahi habis – habisan oleh Vanille. _Kenapa kau tidak segera menemui Stella _begitu katanya. " jawab Noctis. " Eh ? ". Noctis menoleh padaku .Aku tertidur ! Wuaa, bodoh. Kenapa tertidur disaat begini ? *author*. Tapi, saat ini adalah hal yang kusukai. Tidur disamping orang yang kusukai. Andai waktu berhenti dan membiarkan ini.

Malam itu sangat indah. Diwarnai kembang api. Noctis menggenggam erat pundak dan tanganku. Disinari sinar bulan. Aku sangat senang.

" Hyuwaa ! Kenapa aku tertidur ? " seruku. Vanille memakan dulu Pocky-nya.

" Tidak apa, toh. Kamu tertidur sambil dipeluk oleh pangeranmu lho... " sindirnya. _Blush, _begitu bunyi mukaku saat merah.

" Tapi .. tapi, jadwalku tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku ! " keluhku.

" Kenapa malah mengeluh ? Kau tertidur di dekapannya lho . " tambah Vanille. Lightning mengangguk.

" Sudah cukup ! Liburan berikutnya, harus sesuai dengan rencanaku ! " seruku. " Yosh, ganbateruyo ! "

-Fin

_Author : Begitulah ceritanya, its end ... _

_ Stella : Iyaiya ! Ini belum berakhir belum berakhir belum berakhir ! _

_ Vanille : *menahan Stella*, tu – tunggu cerita berikutnya, makanya ikut terus yaa, bye !_

_ Stella : Ini belum berakhir !_


End file.
